


Blank Slate

by andersam5



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: DiMA is a problematic fave, DiMA tries what he thinks is best, F/M, Far Harbor, Gen, Nick needs a gosh darned vacation already, hancock is here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersam5/pseuds/andersam5
Summary: Nick Valentine has gone missing, and his partner, Vault survivor Riley Hayes, receives a desperate message from Far Harbor. Where has Nick gone, and what connection does he have to Acadia's newest synth resident? Co-written with tumblr user Waffleguppies





	

Nick Valentine had been missing for weeks.

 

Riley Hayes, the sole survivor of Vault 111, had last seen her partner in the very office she now stood in. The next morning when she woke, she’d found she was the only one in bed. Ellie had no idea. “He tends to do that sometimes,” she had said, looking like she was trying to mask her own worry. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

 

Riley idly tapped the cap of a pen against the front desk. The wait was killing her. Not just because she worried about him, but because she missed him. It wasn’t exactly a secret now that she and Nick Valentine were a little more than business partners, but neither of them cared when confronted about it.

“Hey…” Riley looked up as she felt Ellie Perkin’s hand on her shoulder. “How about you and I go out for a drink? Get both our minds off this for a bit.”

Riley smiled at her friend’s suggestion. “Sounds better than waiting around. Let’s go.”

As Riley stood there was an audible click, followed by the sound of fuzzy static. Both girls looked to the Pip-Boy strapped to Riley’s wrist, demanding attention.

 

“What is that?”

 

“I’ve never heard it before…” Riley lifted her wrist, turning the tuner knob. The Pip-Boy continued whining at different pitches until a voice started to emerge.

 

“Try a little to the left,” Ellie offered, looking over Riley’s shoulder. Ever so carefully, she shifted it, and a voice came through.

 

“This is a message for Riley Hayes of the Commonwealth from Far Harbor-” The Pip-Boy wheezed with static, but Riley recognized the voice. It sounded like Cog. “I owe DiMA my life but... this isn't right-” The message cut, skipping like a record, and there was another burst of static before it repeated. “This is a message for Riley Hayes of the Commonwealth-”

Riley dimmed the volume and looked to Ellie.

“I’ll send a message to Kenji, we’re getting you on the next boat to Far Harbor.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Ellie.”

 

* * *

 

“Vault suit, check. Sniper rifle, check.” Riley adjusted her backpack as she muttered over her checklist. She switched to the pouch at her side. “Bullets… _not_ check.” She looked up, never so happy to see the neon of Goodneighbor.

 

“Hello darling, who you killin’ today?”

“Hi KL-E-0, I just need some fusion cells and some .308 bullets.”

“Coming right up.”

“Well, well, well...” Riley turned to see John Hancock waltzing over, his arms spread in welcome. “If it isn’t my favorite asskicker.”

“Hi John.” 

Hancock propped an arm on the counter, easing back on it smoothly. “It’s been a while. Even longer since I’ve seen you traveling without Valentine. Where is that grumpy old no-fun fusspants?”

KL-E-0 turned back to the counter, setting down the ammo. Riley exchanged it for her caps.

“Oh!” Hancock grinned. “Up to some fun, are we? Who’s the ‘lucky’ target this ti-”

His voice died when Riley looked to him. Her blue eyes were hard behind her frames, empty and far off, yet determined.

“…Oh.” He stood as the pieces clicked together in his head. “Any leads?” 

“Far Harbor.” Riley said shortly, as she stowed the ammo in her pouch.

“Far Harbor? You mean that place you and Nick went to find that girl and you found his brother instead?”

“That’s the one.” Riley turned, starting to head for the entrance. Hancock stood there for a moment before making up his mind. He ran forward, covering the door knob before Rileys hand could touch it.

“Wait, you’re not going _alone_ are you?!”

“And if I am?”

Hancock straightened. “Look I… I’ve heard Far Harbor is a rough place. Not saying I don’t think you can handle yourself but… if you needed someone to watch your back while you search for the clockwork dick, then… I’m your ghoul.”

Riley smiled softly, seeing Hancocks concern under his bravado. She turned the knob and the door swung open. “C’mon John. Time to be a detective.”

“I’m not wearing a fedora like you two. Just setting some ground rules."

 

* * *

 

Fog draped around the island like a desperate hand, keeping it in its abstract hold. Even the coastal winds could not budge it as it draped over two lone hikers. The walk to Acadia had thankfully been an uneventful one so far, Riley occasionally tossing Hancock a box of Mentats that always lay untouched in her inventory.

“God, this place looks like my head feels when the high wears off,” Hancock said as he followed her, boots crunching in the underbrush. “One thing’s for sure, I could certainly go for never seeing one of those salamander things ever again.”

“You and me both” Riley agreed. “Anyways, as I was saying, just stay on your guard.”

They came to a merciful clearing in the fog, and the observatory stood before them.

“Finally-” Riley sighed before she suddenly disappeared, hitting the ground hard. She looked back to find she had tripped over what looked like a massive power coil running along the ground.

“Hey Riley?” Hancock said, both of their eyes following the cord to a metal door that cut into the mountain. “I think I found a clue.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Almost…” Riley stuck her tongue out as she picked the lock, a quirk that all her companions knew well.

“Try a little to the left.” 

“I got this, Hancock, shut up and keep watch.”

The ghoul rolled his dark eyes, shaking out a Mentat from the box in his hand. “You know, if they know you around here then why are we sneaking about?”

“Because I don’t want DiMA to find us first- dammit,” Riley hissed as the bobby pin snapped in two. She let it drop, reaching to her ear and producing a new one from her amber-red hair. “Not that he’s a completely bad guy, he just… he has a way of twisting the truth. Cog’s message said something was up here, and I want to find the truth by myself first.”

“Damn, you sound like Piper when you talk like that.” Hancock’s comment was punctuated with a satisfying click, the door opening. The two slipped inside, closing the door behind them. Neither was prepared for what they saw when they turned around.

 

It appeared to be an old earthen bunker. Holes in the roof lit the tall, open room, lined with banks of computing equipment. In the back center, standing on a slightly raised platform, was a lone figure. It stood still, blank.

“The hell…” Hancock breathed.

“It’s a synth,” Riley realized aloud, carefully stepping forward. A canopy of wires hung in the sunlight, descending from the ceiling and cumulating to the rooms sole occupant. Whatever it was -whoever it was- it had been here for a while, long enough for vegetation to begin to crawl about the cables, thriving in the sunlight.

“Hello?” Riley said quietly, taking a careful step forward. “Excuse me-”

The figure lifted his eyes, yellow irises glowing despite the sun.

“Hello,” the synth said, its voice a bit flat, but bright. The cables swung as it lifted its head, revealing the off-color pallor of a Gen 2. “A new face. It is nice to meet you, both of you.” The synth smiled, but there was no emotion behind it, like it was merely for show.

“What is your name?” Riley asked, her eyes kind. Behind her, Hancock fished in his pockets for some Jet.

“I…do not have one. Yet. I’m waiting for one to come to me. DiMA said it’s up to me to find a new one." 

“New one? You mean you used to have one?”

“I- “

 

Suddenly the door opened, and DiMA strode in.

Riley turned to face him. Hancock instinctively skittered, ducking behind a large processor.

“DiMA” She greeted the synth with a steely nod.

“Hello Riley.” DiMA nodded back, a soft smile splitting his lips. “It is good to have you visit Acadia again. Had I known you were coming, I would have come to give a proper greeting.”

“I’m looking for Nick,” Riley declared, not wanting to waste any time. The straighter they got to the point, the less agency DiMA had over the truth.

DiMA’s face crinkled, wearing emotion in such an earnest way one could interpret it for acting. “Riley,” he started. “I didn’t want you to find out like this, but Nick… Nick is right here."

Riley looked back at the synth. Now that it had been mentioned, the scratches on the faceplate certainly were Nick's.

"He came to me," DiMA continued. "With questions, and apologies. He mentioned he had been going over the holotape I had given him, the one from when we escaped. He asked..." DiMA stepped closer. "He asked what he could do to make things right."

Riley found herself listening, before a glance to Hancock, who looked just as dumbfounded as she felt, brought her back to Earth. "Whatever this, is it doesn't look 'right.' " She gestured to the synth, who merely blinked at her. "Nick would remember me. He always would-"

"Just as he remembered me?" DiMA pointed out, with irritating patience.

"Anyway, I asked him to take a chance." The prototype crossed to the synth, offering a hand, and the synth met his palm with his, cracking that painted smile. "A chance for us to start again, one last time. To let his personality grow as it should have, without being forced on him. Then, when the time comes, he can decide if he wants to go back."

Riley bit her lip, a potent combination of rage and indignity boiling in her.

 

"I dunno about you, Ri-" Hancock stood, waltzing out of his hiding place as if he had been caught in a game of hide-and-seek, popping another Mentat into his mouth. “But that don't sound fair to me."

DiMA turned to face the ghoul, cocking his head slightly at the new face. "And you are?"

"Hancock. John Hancock. Mayor of Goodneighbor. You know you're lucky Ri is here, I tend to stab people in greeting. And boy am I ever tempted to right now, trust me."

"Hancock. Interesting name."

"Certainly better then Disney."

"DiMA."

"Whatever."

 

Hancock stayed at the foot of the steps, rocking on his heels, that red coat swaying. Even from a distance Riley could tell the Mentat box in his hand was probably close to empty by now.

"Either way, there's a fundamental flaw in your 'generous’ little offer there, Diana. But Riley’s the detective here, I'll let her do the honors." John gestured to her, a knowing look on his face, and Riley nodded.

"Self-preservation," she picked up. "You're forgetting self-preservation."

“Oh?” DiMA raised a brow. The question had a slight edge of haughty inquisition.

"Your ‘choice’ isn't a choice at all, DiMA. We're both smart enough to know what happens when someone is given the chance to give themselves up to an unknown. They don't do it."

“I can understand this is hard for you to accept, Riley. I know you were... attached to Nick. But perhaps we should let my friend speak for himself."

All eyes turned to the other prototype.

 

"Who is this... Nick?" it said.

"It's who you used to be-"

"It's who you _are_ " Riley corrected DiMA quickly.

The synth shook his head. "Whatever I was, it is gone. Now I am me. I hope this time around we can become acquaintances again." It offered a hand, but Riley made no motion to shake it.

 "Nick was more than that."

"Pardon? I do not understand…"

 "Nick was my lover. My friend, my..." Riley realized she was blinking back tears. "My partner."

 The synth cocked its head. "Partner? Lover?"

 "A symbiotic partnership," DiMA corrected, and Hancock took a cautious step forwards as he saw his companion’s fingers twitch into a fist.

 “Riley...” said the synth, slowly. “I feel as if... I should remember you.” It turned to look at DiMA, who was watching it like a pleased tutor regarding an attentive pupil. “DiMA explained, the human's... Nick Valentine's memories may have left some traces in my databanks. Just packets of bad data, but certain things might trigger them. They'll fade, eventually.” It- he- reached up with his mechanical hand and touched the nest of overgrown wires swaying from the back of his head. “I... feel as if I _should_ remember you.”

 Riley didn't care that DiMA was standing right next to her. She cupped his cheek, looking him straight in the eye. His words broke her heart, but they also ignited a glimmer of hope. "Please, please hang on to that."

 "Riley-" DiMA stepped forward, but a sharp clearing of Hancock's throat stopped him. "Think about what you're doing." The synth changed strategies. "He has a chance to be his own person, to decide his destiny. Do you really want to take that from him?"

 "What's the matter, Dimitri? Shouldn't that be his choice?" Hancock pointed out.

 "Listen-" Riley looked into those eyes as she had done so many times before. "You- Nick- are the most important person in the world to me. You should remember me, because we've been through far too much to just let it be bottled up and set on a shelf."

 They were Nick's eyes, all right, Riley knew them so well, but there was no echo of recognition in them. "Temptation has come, brother," DiMA stated, a touch louder than usual as he tried to regain control. "We have discussed this, remember?"

 The synth nodded obediently "Yes, DiMA. That temptation comes, but only the strongest of wills can deny it." He pulled back a little, gently, away from Riley’s hand.

"Good," DiMA praised with an approving nod.

 "Cut that out!" Riley blurted, her outburst echoing in the chamber. DiMA clasped his hands together, that sort of ambiguous earnest look painted on his face, as if he merely witnessing something mildly disappointing, and not a woman who just seen the man who meant the most to her step away from her like he’d never seen her before.

 "I'm sorry, Riley," said DiMA, softly. "You and Nick had a connection, I know that. But the... man you came here to find, he made his choice. And it was a choice, however hard that is for you to accept. Nick chose to leave you... and he chose to give my brother a second chance." He spread his hands. "It's my duty to respect that choice, and guide him."

 “He would never choose that!” Riley’s voice cracked, and she felt Hancock grab her shoulders in an effort to keep her in control as she jerked forward. “The Nick I know would never leave his whole world behind! He only did this because you manipulated him into it!”

 “Riley- “

 “Let GO of me, Hancock!” She forcefully shrugged his grip off, moving forward a bit before turning to the synth. “Listen to me. You had a life before all of this, a life you can return to, a life filled with people who love you and a world that needs your help. That feeling in the back of your mind isn’t temptation, it’s the truth!”

 The synth took a step back, his eyes wide. Riley continued “Your name is Nick Valentine. You’re my best friend, my first friend, my partner. Something like that can’t just be erased. Deep down you have to know it’s the truth, it’s how things should be-”

 “That’s quite enough,” DiMA said, tersely. A moment passed. Riley panted, an angry tear rolling down her cheek. DiMA joined his skeletal hands together. Meeting the other synth's eyes, he looked up and smiled.

 "It's all right, brother. Neither of them will hurt you. Tell me, do you know them? Do you know this woman?"

 The synth shook his head, slowly, setting the wires and their burden of leaves swaying overhead. He didn't look afraid, exactly, but there was more emotion in his blank, drooping form than there had been at first. As he looked at Riley, there was an indistinct touch of something in the worn line of his mouth that might have been pain, or even sorrow.

 "No. I thought I... no."

 "You see," said DiMA.

 “ _Bullshit_ ” Riley spat. “Where’s his memory?”

 “Kept safe, I assure you, should he ever decide to go back.”

 “ _Where.”_

 “That, I will not tell you. I will not allow you to impose your will on him. Again, think of what you would be taking from him, Riley. This was his choice, and if you cared about Nick at all, wouldn’t the best option be to let him have what he wants?”

 “The only thing Nick wanted was to make up for the mistakes you made him think he made.”

 As the two faced each other down, Hancock took the moment to look about the room, hat almost falling off his head as he tilted back to look at the ceiling. After a glance to make sure Riley was still reigned in, he began to pace.

 "Now, as I said," continued DiMA, as if everything was going smoothly and Riley hadn't spoken at all. "You're both welcome here. I'm sure the others will be glad to see you again. We've kept contact between this area and the main observatory to a minimum for the same reasons I've explained- under usual circumstances, the formation of my brother's mind is too delicate a procedure to be disturbed. Too much external stimuli causes him confusion, and sometimes even pain, so we have to take care."

 He smiled. "You're welcome to come and go as you please, even speak with him further, if you like. Anything to make the transition easier for you. When you leave here, I want you to feel at peace with all this. I know how much Acadia owes you, Riley."

 Riley had no choice but to nod. Finding out all of this had exhausted her, her insides a tangled knot of sadness and anger that burned like hot coals in her core.

“…Right.”

 “Should either of you need me, you know where to find me.” DiMA turned to leave, walking off as if nothing had happened “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hancock.”

 “Yeah, you too, Dib,” Hancock replied flatly, putting the least amount of effort possible into a wave while still making the gesture recognizable. The door shut behind DiMA, leaving the three of them alone in the room once more.

 

 Riley crumpled, her knees finally giving out. She shambled to the steps, sitting down and burying her face in her arms. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs until the sound of moving vegetation got her attention. She lifted her head to see the synth looking at her, imitating her stance as they sat on the stairs together.

 "So... who was this 'Nick Valentine'?" he asked curiously. "He sounds important to you."

 "I..." Riley lifted her head to run her fingers through her hair. "I'm... from before the war. I was frozen for 200 years until...until someone killed my husband and took my son." She pushed up her glasses and rubbed her eyes. It all felt like a lifetime ago. "Woke up to an unfamiliar world that wanted to kill me at every turn. I went to look for my son and... Nick was the first person who helped me."

 "He... sounds like he was a good man"

 "He _is_ a good man," she corrected. "We traveled together, helping the Commonwealth any way we could, and along the way... I was able to repay him for all the help he gave me. It's a long story but the original Nick Valentine, he was on the hunt for a thug named Eddie Winter. We tracked him down."

 Even Hancock paused his pacing. He’d never heard the finer details of the story.

 "I hung back, letting Nick tie up the loose ends when... when Winter knocked him out." Riley lifted her head higher, looking to the sky in remembrance. "I could see right down the barrel of his gun. He was about to pull the trigger when Nick... Nick got up and punched him. One bullet and... it was done."

 The synth’s face fell. "He... killed him?"

 "A moment later and I... I wouldn't be here."

 "Sometimes the only power a man's got in this world is a bullet in the right place," said Hancock, from below them. The synth turned his heavy head to look down the steps at him.

 "Were you Nick's friend too?"

 "You could say that" Hancock sighed, shaking out his box of Mentats and frowning when nothing came out. He shrugged and tossed the box away "Not always on the best of terms. I favor a more... liberal style of living. We've had a few spats, but at the end of the day we both had the same goal. We're both really interested in the whole "justice" thing. Hell, ol' Nick was with Ri the first time I met 'er." Hancock grinned at the memory- that particular stabbing held a special place in his heart.

 "Say, Riley, Mentat me. I know you still got like, thirty boxes in there."

 "Later, John."

 The synth's eyes kept straying back to Riley. "All these memories you both describe sound so real... vivid, like things that really happened. DiMA says it takes time for memories to form, that I should concentrate on the present, and he's right, but...." He looked towards the patchwork roof. "I've seen the fog out there. I've never been out in it, but I think I know what it would be like. I... I feel it when I try to think back. It's all just... fog."

 "Trust me, you do _not_ want to go out there," Hancock commented. “As good as that radiation feels on my skin, it ain’t worth it to see a giant salamander charging at you like you’re a fresh Brahmin steak.”

 "I'll... try to say this as gently as I can," Riley bit her lip. "But... please... if you can try to remember anything, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm sorry, but I know that my Nick is still in there..."

 "Riley, c’mon, Mentat me, I'm dyin' over here-"

 

"Hancock, that stuff will do you in one of these days," came an unmistakable drawl.

 

Both Riley and Hancock froze. The synth shot up in surprise, eyes wide. He clapped his hand over his mouth.

 Riley sat up as well. "What... what did you say?"

 "Ah, I-I don't know..." The synth spoke quietly, looking shaken and guilty. "I am sorry, DiMA says to just ignore it when that happens, that it's a glitch that will sort itself out if I pay it no mind."

 "This has happened before?"

 "Oh yes, and I say the meanest things when it does. DiMA dislikes it."

 “DiMA says, DiMA says," muttered Hancock. "I don't know about you, Ri, but I'm getting pretty sick of hearing about what DiMA says."

 "Why do you dislike him so? DiMA is good," the synth said. Riley rubbed the back of her neck.

 "Your brother... is very liberal with the truth. I still don't know if he means to, but he just-"

 "He's a liar," Hancock cut to the chase, prompting an accusing glare from Riley

 “Nice, John, real subtle.”

 "What? We were gonna tell him eventually."

 Riley had opened her mouth to speak when the synth buckled, his hands on his head. An undercurrent of electricity ran through the room.

 "Nnngh... he..." The synth took unneeded breaths. "Riley... I..."

 "Whoa, hey..." She reached out to comfort him, flinching back when she received a shock to the finger.

 "Win...ter..." Nick mustered, voice straining in and out like a flickering candle. "I wasn't going to let him...take another person I loved.…"

More electricity flared through the system as the synth curled in on itself, setting the wire canopy swinging anew. Finally, he lifted his head, and Riley knew those eyes.

 “Doll-"

 “Nick- oh God-” She hesitantly rested her hand on his cheek. “Is that you?”

 “I-” Another current ran through him, and he shivered. “No…yes… I don’t know-"

 "Maybe you'd think a little straighter without all that crap feeding into your brain," said Hancock. "And yeah, I know I'm a fine one to talk."

 Riley had just started to reach up to grab a cord when a deep sound echoed through the chamber. Nick gave Riley one last look before his eyes dimmed and he slumped against her.

Riley looked to John, who raised his hands in innocence.

 “I didn’t touch anything!”

 “Nick-“ The synth seemed to be sleeping against her. “Nick- come back-“

 The door opened, and DiMA appeared once more. “Riley, my apologies… did you overstimulate him?”

 “Me? No! What happened?!”

“You stressed him too much.” DiMA strode up the stairs, easing the synth to its feet where it stood still. A thin veneer of caring on his face barely hid his patronizing concern. “His mind is still so delicate; do you remember? I told you only a few minutes ago.”

“Gosh this guy likes to talk” Hancock muttered.

“I’ll have Faraday come in to make sure he is alright. You two head back to the observatory, I’m sure the others will like to see you.”

Riley didn’t move until she felt Hancock’s hand at her shoulder. “C’mon Ri…” he said quietly. “Let’s go… we’ll come back later.”

Riley sighed, eventually turning and giving DiMA one last look before they left.

 

* * *

 

 “You know, truth be told I have desired to share a bed with you. But not like this.”

Hancock eased back onto the pillow, his arm behind his head as he munched on another Mentat. They had retired to the floor the other Gen 3’s occupied. DiMA had been more than eager to offer them a bed for the night, even if there was only one available. He’d seemed a little too happy to oblige for Rileys liking, as if the mattress would somehow magically make up for the state she found Nick and herself in.

Since there was only one bed, Hancock was sandwiched between the wall and Riley, who sat on the edge of the bed. He sat up when Riley didn’t respond to his attempt at a jest.

“Ri...? You wanna talk?”

“No…” She shrugged her shoulders with a sigh. “I just want Nick back.”

“We’ll get him back. I’m sure we will. C’mon, we should get some sleep. I saw what that Mirelurk did to your shin earlier down by the dock. You need to rest that off.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Nick,” she chuckled, kicking off her damp boots and lying back.

“Hey, why else do you think I want him back?” Hancock schmoozed, closing his eyes as if he was completely comfortable. “You need someone to take care of ya, and as hot as you are, I’m not interested in babysitting.”

Riley chuckled again at that. “Hey John?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming.”

“Anytime, Ri.”

 

It wasn’t until an hour after Hancock had fallen asleep that Riley found out he was a cuddler. The night stretched on, and try as she might, Riley couldn’t sleep. Acadia was silent, the occasional coastal breeze rattling through the facility, whistling through concrete gaps. For hours she puzzled, thinking harder than she ever had, trying to come up with a way to get Nick back. She was just trying to rule out the idea of straight up confronting DiMA when she heard someone move. Turning her head she saw a familiar dark haired man heading for the stairs.

 Faraday.

Riley counted down at least ten seconds after the last of his footsteps faded before moving, gently prying Hancock’s arm off her and jumping into her boots. She was yanked back by the ghoul, who nuzzled his cheek against the blue of her vault suit in a surprisingly vicelike grip. Riley rolled her eyes, picked up her pillow, and replaced her arm with it. Hancock snuggled up against it as his companion disappeared into the dark and up the stairs.

She didn’t even need to guess where Faraday was heading. She made a beeline for the observatory, freezing when she heard footsteps coming. Quickly she jumped into the nearest locker, shutting the door just before DiMA and Faraday entered the hall.

“…sure about this, DiMA? I’m not sure how many resets the system can take-“

“It will be fine, Faraday.” DiMA pressed his hands together as he strode alongside his aide. “My brother is just having trouble adjusting. Soon enough the wipe will take hold, and we won’t have to worry about the resurfacing.”

Riley held her breath as she watched the two pass through the slits in the locker door.

“Speaking of which, I am proud of you for recreating my systems for him so quickly.”

“Hm? Oh, it was nothing. I was just glad to help you out, DiMA…" Faraday rubbed the back of his head as they turned the corner and vanished out of sight once more.

Once again, Riley counted down ten seconds after the silence returned to emerge from her hiding spot. Moving quietly, she followed after the echoing voices out of the observatory, down the hill a little way before she spied them entering the bunker.

Dashing as silently as she could, she barreled down the hill, hopping over the electric cord and managing to get her boot in the door just before it closed. She bit her lip as her shin hit the door. Damn, Hancock had been right. Ignoring the pain, she slipped inside, the door closing behind her. She kept to the shadows, finding a spot behind a nearby server before she allowed herself to listen.

 

“DiMA- Faraday- thank goodness-“

 “Hello, brother. I am sorry we did not come sooner.”

 “DiMA, I- nggh-” Riley peeked out to see the synth holding his head, his stance a portrait of confusion. DiMA stood at his side, haughty concern on his face with a touch of displeasure as Faraday manned the main terminal. The man typed away, no doubt running diagnostics from the foot of the platform as they spoke.

 “That red haired girl… Hayes… I can’t get her out of my head.”

“Hayes?” DiMA raised a brow. “I never told you her last name. Tell me, how did you know that?” He leaned in close to his brother and Riley shivered, remembering how DiMA didn’t quite seem to have a concept of personal space, and how hard it was to keep your thoughts in order when staring into those clear eyes of his.

“I don’t…I don’t know. I keep getting these flashes… visions of her, like I’m supposed to know something about her but I just can’t find it-”

“DiMA, should I-“ Faraday was silenced with a raise of DiMAs hand.

“Ease yourself, brother. I warned you this day would come. But I know you are strong enough to resist this. As wondrous as receiving your own will is, I’m afraid yours is one we will have to fight for.”

“DiMA, who is Riley? Did she really… she said she loved me… the old me. And I feel… when I think about her I get this feeling, like I’ve known her forever, but I can’t remember her…"

“Like I said, she and the old you had a sort of partnership, similar to the one Faraday and I have. Except Riley… I believe the poor girl has let that partnership go to her head.”

 Riley saw Faraday’s smile fade, and her heart ached for him. DiMA let out a sigh, pressing his palms together.

“I did not wish to tell you this, but I do not think Riley ever ‘loved’ you for you. The girl fell for Nick Valentine, the prewar cop, not Nick the synth. To be honest, I was curious to see if gaining your own personality would prove my hypothesis, and her little outburst today confirmed it.”

The synth was quiet, pain written in his eyes, and he looked up when DiMA placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It is best to ignore her insistences. Perhaps tomorrow you can tell her you wish for her to get to know the real you.”

“Yes DiMA-” The conversation was interrupted by another surge of electricity. The synth shrunk on himself. “No… she…loves me-” Nicks voice moved in and out. “Like I need to remember, like I _should_ remember- “

“Brother-”

“No!” Nick batted him away, and DiMA stepped back, that smile falling to an actual look of confused distress. He turned to his aide, who was typing madly at a computer, for answers.

“Nick’s coming back." Faraday explained quickly, not looking up. “The personality is trying to reconstitute itself again-“

"Well, stop it!"

"I'm trying! But I can’t stop it unless I do another soft reset on his personality-"

DiMA puffed out his chest, his brothers cries of pain falling on deaf ears as he considered his options. Both of them knew at this point a soft reset was the only choice.

“Do it.”

“Again? Last time, you said –“

“You're a scientist, Faraday, you should know that when an experiment fails you don't simply give up. You repeat it with differing factors. Now, please, do as I say. '

Faraday bit his lip before hitting the switch. Nick slumped into DiMA, who caught and supported him. The look of irritation dropped, replaced once more with masked concern.

"There, there, brother."

Riley watched as DiMA set the synth up on his feet, the cables above swaying once more before slowing to rest.

"Now what?" Faraday asked.

DiMa half-smiled. 'He begins again. '

"I dunno about you, but I'm pretty sure Riley’s going to notice."

“I prepared Riley for the possibility that her interference might cause confusion. This evening she saw him begin to malfunction. If he doesn't remember their encounter yesterday it won't be difficult to attribute it to the trauma she caused. After all, it's not so far from the truth.”

Faraday echoed his little half-smile. "You really are clever, DiMA."

"Thank you, dearest Faraday."

The synth stirred, starting to wake from the soft reset. "Nngh… b… brother?"

"Hello." DiMA smiled, clasping his hands and leaning in. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel… okay. Why, is something wrong?"

"No no, everything is fine, brother, perfectly fine."

Riley moved back, gripping at her chest. She knew now that DiMA would just keep doing a soft reset every time she made a breakthrough. She needed to get Nick back all at once- as if this wasn't already tricky enough.

"Rest, I will return in the morning to speak to you. Remember what I've told you about Riley. She will not hesitate to tempt you."

"Yes, DiMA." The synth nodded, and Riley ducked back again as she heard Faraday and DiMA leave.

 

The lights dimmed, leaving the room lit by the moon through the gaps in the roof. After counting down ten more seconds on her fingers, Riley mustered her courage. Her shin cried in protest as she got back to her feet, eyes never breaking away from the synth. He sat on the steps, staring up and out to the stars outside the bunker, to a world he no longer remembered.

 "...Hey."

"Who's there?!" The synth stood at attention, frantically looking around for the origin of the soft footsteps.

"It's okay." Riley stepped into the light, gesturing lightly. "It's just me."

The synth stared, half blank and half confused, before its eyes lit with recognition, like a switch had been flipped.

"You...you're...Riley...right?"

A surge of hope ran through Riley at that. At least he remembered her in some way. "Yes, oh yes." It was taking all her will to not just run to him.

"Have you come to visit me?"

"Yes...and no. Pardon me." She moved to Faradays computer, opening the login screen. "Dammit... master-locked. Hey Nick, could you-" She looked up, and stopped when the synth only gave her a blank look. Her face fell, as that face that would usually smile or wink, then stretch its arms for show before hacking in with glee, now just looked at her airily.

She looked back to the computer. She had to try- she wasn’t particularly eager to go ask Hancock to give it a go.

The synth watched the glow reflect on her face as she concentrated on finding the password.

"...Riley?" His voice broke her concentration.

"Huh?"

 "If you don't mind me saying... you're rather pretty"

Riley flushed, barely noticing as the computer denied a password attempt. "Thank you-"

 Suddenly, her face lit with recognition. It was so obvious, it couldn't be that, could it? Carefully Riley typed aloud. “D…I…M…A.”

The computer beeped as it logged in.

She made a mental note to have a heart to heart with Faraday as she scrolled through the contents. Most of it was indecipherable- she didn’t dare touch it for fear it would make things worse than they already were. She kept tapping down until the cursor highlighted the entry ‘Valentine.memory.per.’  She felt her breath catch. Carefully, she pressed enter.

‘Re-upload?’ the computer asked.

She looked up, eyes lingering on the synth "Hey... do you trust me?"

"I..." His eyes met hers, again so familiar. "Something in me...says I do."

"Thank you… and… it was nice to meet you." Riley nodded, before pressing 'enter.'

 

The room whirred to life, a deep hum rising. The synth looked up, worried. "It's okay," Riley assured him, her voice cracking. "I promise it'll be okay."

He looked to her. "Riley… I’m glad I got to meet you, too."

There was a surge of electricity and the synth buckled, holding its head as data upon data was re-uploaded.

 

_'It's a beautiful day here in Chicago-'_

 

_'Welcome to Boston-'_

 

_'I'm sorry Mr. Valentine, but Jenny-'_

 

_'I'm Ellie, Ellie Perkins-'_

 

_'Gotta love the reverse damsel in distress scenario-'_

 

_'I'm looking for my son-'_

 

_‘Your fiancée? You mean Valentines fiancée-‘_

 

_'Winter is dead, and now I'm at a loss-'_

 

_'I love you'_

 

_'Nick, this is Shaun-'_

 

_‘I promise I’ll be back soon Doll’_

 

_'If it will make it up to you, then I'll give it a shot-'_

Riley cried out in surprise as a fuse blew somewhere to her left in a shower of sparks. The room hummed with a dull roar as the machines re-uploaded several lifetimes’ worth of memories in one energetic burst. Another fuse blew somewhere above, sparks raining on the synth as it writhed in place, eyes wide and hands placed firmly on its head.

She could only imagine how it felt. The synth’s cries broke her heart, but she couldn't do a thing. After a painful eternity the surge died down, and the synth slumped.

 "Nick?" Riley poked her head up. He stood, slumping a little and held aloft by the wires, fine smoke emitting from the connectors. She moved from behind the desk, testing before she put an arm about him.

 "Nick, can you hear me?" Her voice cracked. "Nick... wake up..." She trailed off, and without another thought, she kissed him. Faintly, in the back of her mind, she knew it probably wouldn’t help- this was more for her then it was for him.

 Resin crackled and she moved back to see the synth scrunch its face, well-worn laugh lines bending into a grimace and eyes squeezing before they flickered open like a switch, sunny yellow optics staring up at her.

 

"Nngh...Riley? Is... that you?"

"It's me. Oh Nick it's me-"

That Chicago drawl sounded better than it ever had before. She hugged him tight, burying her face in his neck, and the detective let out a little ‘oof!’.

"Nggh... why does my head feel heavy?"

"Ah, right, sorry if this hurts-" She reached up, starting to detach a cable.

"Jiminy Christmas, my head…"

"Take it easy," Riley assured, as the first cable swung away.

"Was this..."

"DiMA’s doing," she confessed. "But we can talk about that later. Right now just hold on-"

"Ah- shit, that smarts-" Nick gritted his teeth as Riley unscrewed another cord. One by one they swung away, ivy threatening to rain down on them occasionally.

"One more-" She released the last seal, and the final cord moved away.

"Now I know how a raider feels. My head’s never felt so small", Nick said as he stretched his neck, head tilting side to side. "Doll, how did you even find me here?"

"I got a message from Cog through my Pip-Boy. Ellie managed to contact Kenji and he gave me a lift here."

Nick blinked. "You didn't travel to Far Harbor all on your own, did you?"

"Oh, no. John is here."

"Hancock? _Really_?"

"Yep."

"Riley, I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"...It's okay, Nick" She moved, kissing him one more time. "I'm glad you're back."

"Hey, do me a favor... my stuff is in that locker over there."

 

After making sure he could stand on his own, Riley crossed to the lockers behind the smoking desk, opening the door to find Nick's freshly laundered clothes on hangers. It wasn’t hard to picture DiMA as a portrait of servitude as he hung up the clothes to dry. She grabbed everything, handing him his hat first when she returned.

"Thanks." Nick set it on his head, finally looking like himself again. "There we go."

"There's my boy," Riley grinned, before helping him get dressed. He winced a little, flickers of electricity moving around his exposed head. Faraday had removed the back plate from his head to accommodate the connectors, and Riley tried not to look. Instead she focused on his tie, her hands carefully knotting the worn silk. It felt nice just to stand close to him again, to get that sense that he knew and trusted her to be so close to him, so intimate. Her fingers finished the knot before she moved back.

“There, all prim and proper again,” she said brightly, as she patted the lapel of his trenchcoat. Nick looked tired, but relieved.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

“But I suppose now we’ll have to confront the elephant in the room, or rather the prototype synth,” Nick said as he looked to his skeletal hand, flexing the fingers.

Riley’s smile fell. “DiMA- ah, the transfer caused such a ruckus, there’s no way they didn’t hear it- “

 

Sure enough, the door flew open. Faraday barreled in first, stopping when he saw how the transfer had nearly fried all the equipment. DiMA was behind him, pausing when he saw Nick standing next to Riley.

“Nick… you’re back.”

“Hello _DiMA_ ” Nick said, gruffly.

“Riley, what the hell did you do?” Faraday lamented over one of the many fried terminals, picking up a loose cord. He looked almost about to cry.

“Brother, if you’d let me explain… what has Riley told you?”

“Enough,” Nick bluffed in a strategic move.

"Nick, this was all for your own good," DiMA started.

"My _own good?!_ "

"Hey, let's keep our heads here-" Faraday stepped in. "DiMA just wanted you to have a second chance."

“A second chance at what?!” Nick might have been replying to Faraday, but his anger was still directed straight at the other synth. 'Being an empty shell? Losing my entire life? Losing the girl I love?”

"A chance to have a life that was yours and yours alone," DiMA replied, his voice measured and calm. “Had someone been _patient_ , she could have built a new relationship with you. Perhaps even a better one." He paused to give Riley a pointed look before resuming. "I apologize if you are upset, but believe me, I only had the purest of intentions."

"You sure got a funny way of showin' it" Nick grumbled. "And for the record, DiMA, there's nothing about our relationship that could get 'better'. If you had the ‘best intentions,’ then why did Riley bring me back?”

“Like I said, she couldn’t accept the new you. Any more and I’d have had to reset you again-“ DiMA stopped when he realized what he had said.

Nicks face darkened, his head tipping down to shadow his eyes, leaving the intense glow of his optics.

“You _what.”_ He moved before Riley could grab him. “What _r_ _eset.”_

“It’s not what it sounds like, brother.” DiMA stayed completely calm as Nick strode to him

Faraday made a sudden movement towards them, as if he would stop Nick, but without actually seeming to have entered the room at all, Hancock was by his side, casually pinning him to the wall.

 

“That'd be a _really_ bad career move, Poindexter.”

 

Faraday struggled a little against Hancock’s hold, but it was useless, especially when he felt the point against his ribs. Nick’s face was inches from DiMA’s.

“I’m giving you one chance to tell me the truth, DiMA, before I ask Riley. And we both know who I’m more inclined to believe.” Nick stared straight into DiMAs eyes. Riley found herself frozen, trying to move, but the tension in the air kept her in place.

“Again, I only had the best of intentions,” DiMA started. “Your programming was so deeply encoded, the mind the Institute forced on you kept trying to resurface-”

“You mean Nick Valentine kept trying to resurface,” Riley said.

“It didn’t start until you came here,” DiMA lied, turning on her. “You caused him too much trauma."

“I hope your guy here doesn't play poker," remarked Hancock. “He's got this funny habit of wincing every time you come out with some bullshit.”

The aide gave DiMA a guilty look as Nicks optics bored into him. “Something to add, Faraday?” Nick asked.

“Try as we might, the personality would sometimes… attempt to reconstitute itself,” the man admitted, as quietly as possible.

“Listen, Nick-” DiMA began.

 

“No, _you_ listen to _me_ ," said Nick, furiously as he turned back on him. "I know I didn't ask for these human memories, just like I didn't ask to be built just so those eggheads could play around with my brain. What you don't seem to understand is how long I've spent fighting for the life I have, how hard it's been for me to make peace with the man I was and the machine I am now. If it wasn't for Riley here, there's a pretty good chance I'd never have figured it out at all. You think it's your brotherly duty to turn me into you, well, I'll be damned if I'll let you. Preaching about free will and choice while you overwrite other people's lives- you don't want a brother, you want a goddamn _pet_.”

 

DiMA said nothing at first, his milky eyes just staring back at his brother. “I... see.” he finally replied, after a long moment. “And I suppose… I should respect that choice.”

Riley bit her lip. She’d never seen Nick that livid, but she had to admit he was damn articulate.

“I hope that this does not end our relationship, Nick,” DiMA offered. “And I ask for your forgiveness."

“You’re not getting it anytime soon,” Nick replied, in a low voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, finding Riley standing there.

“Nick… we should head back to the Commonwealth,” she offered, quietly. “You need rest.”

Nick sighed. He was tired, his head was throbbing. Riley looked tired, and Hancock looked a little too eager to poke Faraday. The battle wasn’t over, but the troops needed rest. “Yeah… okay. John, let Faraday go.”

“Fine.” Hancock put his knife back in its sheath, and Faraday almost collapsed with relief.

Nick offered a hand, and Riley took it. After giving DiMA one last hard look, they moved past him and out into the early dawn.

 

* * *

 

-Epilogue-

 

“Okay, Nick,” Riley said, twirling a screwdriver in her fingers. Nick sat in a chair in the guest bedroom of the Last Plank. He still looked tired, grumbling as he removed his hat. “Stay still while I unscrew all this stuff Faraday put on you."

Nick felt Riley against his back, pulling out a screwdriver. She held his head in place as she started to work.

“C’mon Nick, stay still-”

“I’m trying."

He heard her gentle breathing as she worked attentively, a flicker of energy running through him as she got in close. His shoulders relaxed slowly. It was nice to have total trust in the person who was fiddling with his head. He trusted Armari, too… but not like this.

“This okay?” Riley asked, as she worked on the fasteners.

“S’fine, doll, really.”

The process became easier as he relaxed. Not because it was comfortable, exactly, but because he knew it was okay. He was with her. It took the sting out of the occasional unpleasant feedback, knowing he could press into her arm. Before he knew it, he heard- “Okay, last one…”

Carefully Riley started to pry off the last cable receiver, setting it in the pile with the others. “Feeling alright?”

“Yep, better than I’ve felt in weeks.”

“Good.” She pressed a kiss to the side of his face, chuckling when Nick shivered.

“You know what that does to me, doll.” 

“Of course I do… but first I need to put the back of your head back on."

“I dunno, I was thinking we could go take a lap past the Brotherhood like this, watch them react.”

“Oh my God, Nick,” she chuckled, as she picked up the plate. “Now stay still.”

She leaned in again, and Nick went quiet as he felt her move in close, her hands gentle but firm on him. His head began to bob as she started to insert a screw.

“Hey…Riley?”

“Yeah, Nick?”

“Thank you.”

“Whatever it is you’re thanking me for, you don’t have to.” She chuckled. “I’m just glad you’re back-”

The moment Nick felt the screwdriver leave him, he turned, kissing her. She almost dropped the tool, closing her eyes and kissing him back.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Nick and Riley came down into the bar. Nick had noticeable kiss marks on his face, and Riley’s collar was popped up.

“Heeey!” Mitch waved them over. “Hayes, that friend of yours sure can drink! He even outdrank Ol’ Longfellow!”

Nick and Riley exchanged glances.

“Oh, no.”

They found Hancock out back, his rear stuck firmly inside a barrel. He certainly didn’t seem to view it as a problem.

“Heeeeyyyy Riley! Come to share that bed with me?” He greeted her with a cheery wave.

“Hancock, I’m pretty sure the only reason you’re not dead right now is because you’re a ghoul."

“Damn right!” He mimed firing pistols, complete with clicking sound-effect. “No liver, no rules!”

“C’mon, John, time to get back upstairs. Kenji will be here to pick us up in the morning.”

“Nahh. I’m fine right here.” John folded his arms behind his head.

“You’re stuck, aren’t you?” Nick deadpanned.

“Damn straight, gumshoe.”


End file.
